Atomizers are useful for the delivery of pharmaceutical compositions to the nose, eye, ear, throat or other body parts. Hypodermic syringes may be capable of administering relatively repeatable and accurate dosages of pharmaceutical compositions, but without modification may deliver such compositions in the form of a stream, with or without a needle present. Nozzle tips have been provided for the adaptation of a syringe, which provide an atomized spray upon advancement of the syringe plunger. In some cases, atomization is provided through the provision of a plurality of narrow passages in the nozzle tip that imparts turbulence to the flow of the pharmaceutical composition, breaking up the stream of liquid that exits the syringe into particles. In some cases, the adapter is configured to impart a rotational component of velocity in the discharging liquid. However, further improvement in dosing repeatability and accuracy remains desirable.